The present invention relates to a lapping technology for quartz oscillators, quartz resonators, or optical lenses, which are then machined to be as small, thin, and precise as possible in order to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves at higher frequencies.
The conventional lapping techniques for quartz oscillators and quartz resonators consist of machining by barrel lapping, plane lapping, curve generators, etc.
In the case of mechanical lapping, the most common lapping limit for quartz oscillators and resonators is approximately 27.8 .mu.m in a planar shape. The resonant primary frequency corresponds to 60 MHz at besl Further, it is impossible for quartz oscillators with holders coupled to grooves in convex and concave lens shapes to be lapped in an extremely thin and small fashion. This also limits the resonant transmitting primary frequency to approximately 60 MHz at best for conventional lapping methods. Mobile communication equipment, for example, amplifies frequencies from 60 MHz to several Ghz because the dimensional size cannot be smaller. The main demerit here is that the electrical power consumption is increased due to the steady direct current in the frequency amplifying circuit. Also, the lower transmitting frequency has resulted in a limited assignment of wave frequencies for mobile communications.